Rose Thorns and Cherry Blossoms
by BeautifulAnnabellee
Summary: Even his cerulean blue eyes and cheeky dimples couldn't save him now. Klaroline. R


A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I wrote anything. Senior year was kicking my you know what lol But I'm back and i've absolutely fallen in love with Klaroline. Here's the first of many oneshots. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, follow me on tumblr for more! vervaindarts-daggeredhearts . tumblr . com (:

* * *

All she can see is inescapable darkness. It creeps up into every corner, every crevice of her entire being. It weighs down on her like a heavy blanket with none of its commonplace comfort or warmth. It suffocates her, consumes her. And she knows there's only more to come.

Everyone stares on in shock, faces barren and horror-struck. Time has ceased to move forward, and the last few moments have skidded to an untimely stop.

Everyone knew there were casualties in war. Everyone knew that, especially with their luck, that someone wouldn't make it to the end of the day. But they weren't ready to have the events play out so perfectly against their favor. They weren't ready for the new loss being forced down upon them.

The wooden arrow came out of nowhere; hidden within the trees hundreds of yards away. They thought they had struck down the last front put up by the council.

But they were wrong, horribly wrong.

They were all smiles and giggles and jovial celebration, as though the wicked witch had finally been doused with a bucket of water.

They didn't hear the piercing of air that came with the speeding arrow. But once it hit, the air stood still, hairs rose on end and tears flooded their already glassy eyes.

Her blonde bouncy curls seemed to deflate upon impact, her face scrunching into pain and horror. Caroline clutched at the arrow lodged in her back and yanked it out with her dwindling strength. Her knees gave out and she sank to the forest floor.

" No!" Elena screamed, unable to accept the impending doom of the once lively Caroline Forbes. None of them could, really. They had already lost so much, so many, and this lost hit closer to home than any before.

The next events proceeded in a blur, Elena running to her side with the Salvatore brothers at her flanks. She sobbed and whispered soothing promises of pretty fields and sparkling meadows. Whether they were meant to ease the mind of Caroline or herself is still not known for sure.

But Elena kept on crying, Bonnie stared in mortified horror, frozen to the ground, Stefan rubbed circles along the back of the young blonde, and Damon held her hand.

Caroline never said a word, even though her mind was racing with things she wanted to say, people she wanted to thank, and apologizes she wanted to give. But not a word was spoken.

And she really didn't know how to sum up everything that needed to be said with the little breath she felt in her lungs and the all encompassing darkness that was creeping into her mind and making her vision fuzzy.

So she placed a sweet smile on her lips, giving Damon's hand a small squeeze and leaning her all-too-heavy head onto Elena's shoulder before letting her eyes close for all of eternity.

The last thoughts swimming through her clouded mind being of a blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes and fairytale dimples, lost and confused.

Death clung to the air like the smell of a dying animal in the dead heat of summer. No one spoke, no one moved. They were frozen in time much like the blonde whose flesh had turned ashen and cold. Not even the crickets were chirping, the owls 'whoo-ing', or the wind wooshing through the leaves of the large oaks.

But the silence didn't last long before it was pierced with a distinct chuckle, followed by two pairs of footsteps that signified the all too familiar arrival of Originals.

For an instant, the air changed, darkened, disappeared. The loss of the young Forbes was momentarily forgotten to the forest. But the group remained still, mourning their loss as the anger surfacing from the untimely arrival of the two originals stayed dormant.

" I think you missed one, but no matter. We took care of it." The voice of Klaus was loud and so _wrong wrong wrong_ in contrast to the atmosphere that had descended only minutes prior. It held that familiar sardonic pride, that cheerful sneer. But no one had it in them to reply.

With a bleeding heart in his hand, he sauntered closer to the few people left in the forest, eyeing them curiously with Kol at his side. But he only managed a few more feet before that signature smirk dropped from his usual prideful visage. His composure melted as he raced forward at vampire speed, falling to his knees in front of the broken blonde.

His face went pale, eyes open in shock as he gruffed out some semblance of a coherent sentence. " What happened?" His voice was broken, confused, and enraged all at once. But his eyes gave way the true pain he could never completely show.

It was quiet, Elena sniffling out the last of her tears, at least for that moment, before speaking.

" An arrow to the heart… I-I'm sorry."

And with those words Klaus lost all the hope he'd been holding onto. His face grew passive, emotionless, empty. His gaze dropped to his hands, not able to take in the pale pallor or the sickly veins covering the once flawless complexion of Caroline Forbes. The girl he could have loved, the girl he would have loved if she had only given him the chance.

Elena wasn't really sure why she apologized, why she thought he needed her apology, why she thought he deserved it, but the words left her mouth and she was far from being in the right state of mind to analyze it too deeply.

Klaus's mind was alight with conflicting emotions. He didn't know how to handle the situation in front of him, never really thought he'd have to. He thought he had a world of time, of chances, of hope. She had a light he was sure would brighten the world, his world. And now it was snuffed out like an old candle, soon to be forgotten.

His hand subconsciously went out to curl a stray tendril within his fingers, placing it gently behind her ear. His eyes traced over the dull curls, across the veins etched into her flesh, over her perfectly peaceful eyelids, down to her beautiful lips; now grey and lifeless. Oh how he wished he could have felt those lips against his, felt the softness, tasted the beauty and wonder that was Caroline Forbes.

The girl that had so much potential, the girl who could have had the world at her fingertips, the girl he could have given the world to was now lost forever. She was gone, and he was lost and confused.

Even his cerulean blue eyes and cheeky dimples couldn't save him now.

* * *

Review my lovelies 3


End file.
